Yu-Gi-Oh X Part 1
by pokemonreborn1
Summary: This is about a boy and his friends that he makes. A girl from the Blue healers fall in love with him. But a new Elemental heroine fell in love with more. Would the card come to life and stack her master? Let find out.
1. The School

**Disclaimer: I not own Yu-gi-oh GX I only own Chris and plot. **

**ME: If ou know me from Pokemon Z part 1. I not really done you see.**

**Yugioh!**

* * *

****There are four dorms The Red Fighters, Blue Healers, Yellow Wisdom, Black Warroirs.

Name:(Full name)

Age:(14-25)

Dorm:

Appearce:

History:

Dream:(No borning one.)

* * *

**(Ok he it gose if you want to make the story better.)**

****Name:Chris A. Blaze

Age:14

Dorm:Red Fighters

Appearce: He have Dark-Black hair and Silver eyes. He wear a Red shirts , Blue pants, Black jectet, and Black shoe with socks.. He is 5'0 in higth. He wegit is 30 pounds.

History: He aways want to fight people in Yu-Gi-oh! battles.

Dream: To be king of Games.

* * *

**This the beging of duels.**


	2. The duel to get in this school Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh GX I only own Chris and plot. **

**ME: I create a deck for Chris so sorry for late stuff. **

**Chris: Sorry!**

* * *

I going to be late. They can't thorw me in distion. I as got there I ran into someone. "Your the one that beat Yugi." I said.

"Your a daulist?" He ask.

"Yes," I said.

"Something tell me this best with you." He said. He give me four Continuous traps cards and Uria, Lord of Searing Flames. I put him in my deck. I climb up the building.

"Make one that did not show a no show." said a voice.

"I'm not a no show." I said. "As long I hold my grip." I said. I walk in and saw a duel. He is 5'7 ft tall, lighty build and toned, black hair and lighty tanned skin. He wear a white t-shirt with a brown vest, faded blue jeans, dogtag necklace and cowboy boots. He have Red-Eyes Black Dragon in Atk mode on the fleid and two face-downs. His oppent have Blue-Eyes White Dragon in ATK mode.

"I play my Pot of Greed. It let me draw to two cards." He said. "I use my spell card 7. You see I chose a monter that on my fleid and it gain 700 Atk points like my Red-Eyes Black Dragon."He said. It now have 3100 atk points. It now stronger than Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Hisoppent only have 100 LP left. "Red-Eyes Black Daragon attack Blue-White Dragon." He said. he won the dual.

"Good job Raider" His oppent said.

"Now for last dual." Said someone."Chris Blaze!" This voice yelled.

"I'm Dr. Drake." Drake said.

"I'm Chris Blaze."I said. "Let Dual." I said.

"I summon Ancient Gear Soldier in Def mode." [1300 DEF] He said. "Your turn." Drake said. I draw my The Winged Dragon of Ra that I got from Yugi as a kid. Then when coming here I Uria, Lord of Searing Flames from Jaden. I have V-Tiger Jet, Blue-Eyes White Dragon(x3), and Call Of The Haunted.

"I summon V-Tiger Jet in Def Mode." [1800 Def] I said. "I place a facedown." I said. Drake draw a card.

"I put two face-downs and end my turn." Drake said. I draw Elemental HERO Flash.

"I summon Elemental HERO Flash in Def mode." [1600 DEF] I said. He draw a card.

"I place one Card face-Down." Dake said. I draw Elemental HERO Lady Heat.

"I summon Elemental HERO Lady Heat in ATK." [1300 ATK] I said. "I sarfice My three monters for Blue-Eyes White Dragon in ATK mode." [3000 ATK] I said. "Then I use the Trap Card Call of The Haunted. I chose Elemental Hero Lady Heat." [1300 ATK] I said. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon attack his Ancient Gear Soldier." I said. Drake is now defeneless. "Elemental HERO Lady Heat attack him drictly." [Drake 6000 LP-4700 LP] I said. He draw a card.

"I summon Harpie Lady in Def mode." [1300 ATK] Drake said. "I play on of my Continuous Spell Cards know ask 7 and use it on Harpie Lady." [1300 Atk- 2000 ATK] Drake said. "I also use the Continuous Spell Card called Dangerous Machine Type-6. It allow me to use dice that go up to six. I roll and it land on 3. It get to draw a card. and gruss what card I draw. It is Monster Reborn. it allow me to summon a monter from one of our gaveryard. And I summon Ancient Gear Soldier in DEF mode." [1300 DEF] Drake siad. "I use my last Continuous Spell Card on the feild. It is called Infinite I hold more than seven cards." Drake said. "I sarfice my three Continuous Spell Card to summon Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder in ATK points ." [4000 Atk]. I fuck now.


	3. The duel to get in this school part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh GX I only own Chris and plot. **

**ME: I create a deck for Chris so sorry for late stuff. **

**Chris: Sorry! again**

* * *

***flashback***

"I summon Harpie Lady in Def mode." [1300 ATK] Drake said. "I play on of my Continuous Spell Cards know ask 7 and use it on Harpie Lady." [1300 Atk- 2000 ATK] Drake said. "I also use the Continuous Spell Card called Dangerous Machine Type-6. It allow me to use dice that go up to six. I roll and it land on 3. It get to draw a card. and gruss what card I draw. It is Monster Reborn. it allow me to summon a monter from one of our gaveryard. And I summon Ancient Gear Soldier in DEF mode." [1300 DEF] Drake siad. "I use my last Continuous Spell Card on the feild. It is called Infinite I hold more than seven cards." Drake said. "I sarfice my three Continuous Spell Card to summon Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder in ATK points ." [4000 Atk]. I fuck now.

***Flash ends***

[Chris 6000LP]

[Drake 4700 LP]

Monters on the feild:

Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder(Drake side) [4000 Atk]

Harpie Lady (Drake side) [2000 ATK]

Ancient Gear Soldier (Drake side) [1300 DEF]

Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Chris side) [3000 ATK]

Elemental HERO Lady Heat (Chris side) [1300 ATK]

"Your turn." Drake said. I draw Greed.

"I play my Trap card Greed. Now each time on of us draw a card from our deck we lose 500 Life points." I said. "I use Call of the Haunted effect to summon Elemental HERO Flash in ATK mode." [1000 ATK]. I just need on more monter to the second Blue-eyes White Dragon the feild. Drake draw a card. [Drake 4700 LP- 4200 LP]

"I summon Rare Metal Dragon in Atk mode."[2400 ATK] Drake said. "Now I tribue my Ancient Gear soldier, Harpie Lady and Rare Metal Dragon to Nomal Summon **(or Tribute Summon)** Obelisk the Tormentor in ATK mode." [4000 AtK] Drake said. I draw Imperial Custom.[Chris 6000LP- 5500LP]

"I use Call of the Haunted effect to summon V-Tiger Jet in ATK mode and Play my Trap card Imperial Custom." [1600 ATK] I said. Drake draw a card.

"I summon Machina Soldier in ATK mode." [1600 ATK] Drake said. "I use his Effect. If I Machina monter in my Deck I can Special summon it. I choose Machina Sniper in ATK mode." [1800 ATK] Drake said. "He the only Machina that you can attack." Drake said. I draw Polymerization.[Chris 5500LP- 5000LP] Now I can Summon Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon now.

"I use Polymerization to fuse My Two Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my hand and the on the fleid to summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon in ATK mode."[4500 ATK] I said. "Blue-Eyes White Ultimate Dragon attack Obelisk the Tormentor." [Drake 4200LP- 3700] I said. He draw a card. [Drake 3700LP- 3200LP]

"Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder atk his Elemental HERO Lady Heat."[Chris 5000LP- 2300LP] Drake said. I send her to my Gaveryard. "I end my turn." Drake said. I draw pot of Greed. [Chris 2300LP- 1800LP].

"I play my Pot of Greed Spell card. You see I get to draw two more card but do to Greed trap card I lose 1000 life points." I draw E - Emergency Call and Uria, Lord of Searing Flames.[Chris 1800LP-800LP] I sarfice my three Face-up Continuous Trap Cards to summon the one and only Uria, Lord of Searing Flames in ATK mode. When Uria is summon it gain 1000 Atk points for every Continuous Trap Cards in my gaveyard."[3000 ATK] Thanks to sending Greed to the graveyard. I can use E- Emergency Call. "I play E- Emergency Call to pick one of my Elemental Hero to put in my hand. Uria attack Machina Sniper." [Drake 3200LP- 2000LP] I said. "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack his Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder." [Drake 2000LP- 1500LP] "I end my turn." I said. He draw a card.

"Play a monters face-down in Def mode." Drake said. I draw W-Wing Catapult.

"I summon W-Wing Cataput and use it effect to combie with V-Tiger Jet to become VW-Tiger Catapult in ATK mode." [2000 ATK] I said. "Now VW-Tiger Catapult attack Machina Soldier." [Drake 1500LP-1100LP] I said."Uria, Lord of Searing Flames attack him drictly." [Drake 1100LP-0LP] "That a Good Game." I said to Drake.

* * *

**Sorry for no end line the last chapther I forgot. please Review me.**


	4. Xyz Monter Deck vs Wing Dragon of Ra

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh GX I only own Chris and plot. **

**ME: You will discover Chris Blaze whole Deck **

**Chris: Yugioh!**

* * *

As we fly over Dual collage. I am so ready for the next Duel. I look at my cards. Went we landed I got off. Every have to dual the oldest studet from Dorm that we want to be in. I want to in Red Fighters. I go frist since I last one to try for Red Fighters.

"Hi I am Alex Ryo." Alex said.

"I'm Chris Blaze." I said.

"Let Dual!" Alex said. I have W-Wing Catapult, V-Tiger Jet, X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank. I think I can summon Y- Dragon Head in DEF mode.

[Chris 6000LP]

[Alex 6000LP]

"Let you draw frist." Alex said. I saw Raider in the crowd. I draw Imperial Custom.

"I summon X-Head Cannon in ATK mode." [1800 ATK] I said "I place a Face-down." I said. X-Head Cannon appear just thelast dual to get here. Went I summon V-Tiger Jet.**(I tell that appear from now on.)** The card appear as well but bigger. He draw a card.

"I summon Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness in ATK mode." [1800 ATK] Alex said. "I play one card face-down. I end my turn." he said. I draw Armed Dragon LV3.

"I summon Armed Dragon LV3 in ATK mode." [1200 ATK] I said. Alex draw a card.

"I summon a another Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness in ATK mode." [1800 ATK] He said. "I use my two Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness to Xyz summon Bahamut Shark in ATK mode." [2600 ATK] Alex said. "I also summon Double Shark in DEF mode." [1600 DEF] Alex said. "I end my turn." Alex said. I draw Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"I summon V-Tiger Jet in Def mode." [1800 DEF] I said. "I use Armed Dragon LV3 effect to Special Summon Armed Dragon LV5 in ATK mode." [2400 ATK]. "Armed Dragon LV5 attack Double Shark." I said. "By my end phase I send Armed dragon LV5 to special summon Armed Dragon LV7 in ATK mode." [2800 ATK] I said. He draw a card.

"I summon Kahkki, Guerilla of Dark World in DEF mode." [500 DEF] Alex said. "I end my turn." Alex said. I draw The Winged Dragon of Ra.

"I Tribute my three monters to nomal summon The Winged Dragon of Ra in ATK mode. I paid my life point until I get 100LP left." [Chris 6000LP-100LP] [5900 ATK]. A big yellow metal bird appear.

"But you can't contal it." Alex said.

"I something to tell you. The Winged Dragon of Ra choose me or that what Yugi said." I said to him.

"What? That means it choose you." Alex said in shock.

"The Winged Dragon of Ra attack his Bahamut Shark." [Alex 6000LP- 2700LP] I said. "I end turn." I said. he draw a card.

"I summon Kahkki, Guerilla of Dark World in Def mode." [500 DEF] alex said. " I play my spell card Double Summon. Which I can normal summon one more monters and I summon Kahkki, Guerilla of Dark Worldin DEF mode. I Sarfice them to XYZ summon Number 96: Dark Mist in Def mode." [1000 DEF]. "I play this spell card Pot of Greed. I get to draw two more cards. I place two face-downs and end my turn." Alex said. I draw Pot of Greed.

"I play my Pot of Greed. I draw two more cards." I said. I draw Elemental HERO Ocean and Hand Destruction. "I play Hand Destruction. It means that both send two cards to gaveyard and draw the same number. I send X-Head Cannon and Z-Metal Tank to the gaveryard. I draw Monster Reborn and Call of the Haunted. "I play Call of the Haunted. Itallow me tobeing back a monter frommy gaveyard. I choose X-Head Cannon in ATK mode. I play Monter Reborn to speial summon Z-Metal Tank in ATK mode." I said. [X-Head Cannon 1800 ATK] [Z-Metal Tank 1500 ATK] I said. "I summon Y-Dragon Head in DEF mode." [1600 DEF]. "All three of you combime and form XYZ-Dragon Cannon in ATK mode." [2800 ATK]. "XYZ-Dragon Cannon attack Number 96: Dark Mist." I said. "The Winged Dragon of Ra attack him dirtricly." [Alex 2700LP- 0LP] I said. "That is a good game." I said.

"Ok Chris blaze your in. Now Raider turn." Alex said.


	5. Raider VS Alex

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh GX or Any other of Yugioh Anime related. I only own Chris and plot. **

**ME:I show you half main chaters**

**Main chaters:**

**Chris Blaze (Male) (Age 14) **

**Tim (Raider) Raids (Male) (Age 15)**

**Dr. Drake (Male) (Age 28) (Teacher)**

* * *

"Time to Dual." Raider said.

[Raider 6000LP]

[Alex 6000LP]

"I go frist." Alex said. He draw a card. "I summon Wind-Up Dog in ATK mode." [1200 ATK] He said. A Dog appear with a Wind-up Key on the back.

"I draw." Raider said. "I summon Chashbug Y on the Fleid in Def. I use his effect to special summon Chashbug X in Def mode to Special summon Chashbug Z in Def mode." [Chashbug Y 1600 DEF] [Chashbug X 2000 DEF] [Chashbug Z 1500 DEF] Raider said. "I sarfice all three of them to Summon Raviel, Lord of Phantasms in ATK mode." [Raviel, Lord of Phantasms 4000 ATK] Raider said. "I play the Spell card Pot of greed. I draw two more cards." Raider said. "I summon Uraby in AtK mode. [1500 ATK] He said. "I place One card face-down and end my turn." Raider said.

"I draw." Alex said. "I play Polymerization to fuse Elemental HERO Prisma and Baby Dragon to become Elemental HERO Great Tornado in ATK mode." [2800 ATK] Alex said. "When he is summon to feild all your monters ATK points and DEF points is cut in half." [Raviel, Lord of Phantasms 4000ATK-2000 ATK] [Uraby 1500 ATK- 750 ATK] Alex said. Alex got upper-hand now that his Raviel, Lord of Phantasms ATK points lower to 2000.

"Arrram." I saw the spirt of Uria, Lord of Searing Flames and Winged Dragon of Ra next to me. Then I saw Slifer the Sky Dragon next to Raider.

"Elemental HERO Great Tornado attack his Raviel, Lord of Phantasms Now." Alex said.

"Thanks you Alex trigger my trap card Mirror Force. It send your attack at your Wind-up Dog." [Alex 6000LP- 4400LP] Raider said.

"I place a card face-down." Alex said. A card appear on the feild.

"I draw." Raider said. "I summon Red-Eyes Black Chick in ATK mode." [800 ATK-200 ATK] Raider said. "I use his effect. You see went I send Red-Eyes Black Chick to gaveyard to special summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon in ATK mode." [2400 ATK-1200 ATK] Raider said. "I play Dragon Treasure a Equip Spell card. I pick a Dragon and gain 300 ATK boost. I pick Red-Eyes Black Dragon." [Red-Eyes Black Dragon 1200 ATK- 1500 ATK] Raider said. "I play my Field Spell Card called Mountain." Raider said. Mountain all over the place appear. [Red-Eyes Black Dragon 1500 ATK- 1700 ATK]. "I play this spell card Shield & Sword." [Elemental HERO Great Tornado 2800 ATK Swich to 2200 ATK] [Raviel, Lord of Phantasms 2000 ATK swicth to 4000 ATK] [Red-Eyes Black Dragon 1700 to 2000] [Uraby 750 ATK shich to 800 ATK] [Red-Eyes Black Dragon 2000 ATK- 2500 ATK] Raider said. "Red-Eyes Black Dragon attack Elemental HERO Great Tornado now." [Alex 4400LP- 4100LP] Raider said. "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms attack dicrety." [Alex 4100LP- 100LP] Raider said. "I place a face-down to end my turn." Raider said. "I end my turn."

"I draw." Alex is olny at 100 Life points. "I summon Rare Metal Dragon in ATK mode." [2400 ATK- 2600 ATK]

"I play my Tarp Hole. It send your monter to gaveyard." Raider said.

"I end turn." Alex said.

"I Tribute my three Monter to Gaveryard to normal summon Slifer the Sky Dragon in ATK mode. It gains 1000 ATK points Sicne I got one card in hand." Raider said. "Slifer the Sky Dragon Attack now." Raider said.

"I play my trap card called A Hero Emerges. You pick a card in my hand if it a monter I get to summon it." Alex said.

"I pick the second card." Raider said.

"Good for me I summon Harpie Girl in Def mode." [500 Def- 700 Def] Alex said.

"I play Monter Reborn. I summon Raviel, Lord of Phantasms in ATK mode." [4000 ATK] Raider said. "Raviel attack him dicretly." [Alex 100LP- 0LP] Raider said. he won.

* * *

**Now you know that Raider have Raviel, Lord of Phantasms and Slifer the Sky Dragon. Chris have Uria, Lord of Searing Flames and Winged Dragon of Ra. Dr. Drake have Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder and Obelisk the Tormentor. The 6 most Powerful Monters. The Winged Dragon of Ra, Slifer The Sky Dragon and Obelisk The Tormentor is Egyptian God cards. Uria, Lord of Searing Flames, Hamon, Lord of Striknig Thunder and Raviel, Lord of Phantasms is Sacred Beast cards. The next chapther is coming up. Please review.**


	6. Red-Eyes Black Dragon is gone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh GX or Any other of Yugioh Anime related. I only own Chris and plot. **

**ME: I just add a new Main chater that Want Red-Eyes Black Dragon**

**Main chaters:**

**Chris Blaze (Male) (Age 14) **

**Tim (Raider) Raids (Male) (Age 15)**

**Dr. Drake (Male) (Age 28) (Teacher)**

**Tai Heat (Male) (Age 18)**

* * *

"So Raider, you have Red-Eyes Black Dragon?" I ask him.

"Yes," He show me his Red-Eyes Black Dragon. I show him my Three Blue-Eyes White dragon in return. "Cool. I saw them in your match." He said.

"Thanks. I took me lot of time to get them." I said. I saw guy with Black Warroirs colors on.

"I am Tai Heat I want that Red-Eyes Black Dragon." Tai said.

"No," Raider said. "I got this from my Dad." He said. Tai left since it time to go to bed. We to sleep. The next day. "My Red-Eyes Black Dragon it gone." Raider said.

"I think Tai took it." I said. We look all over school for him until we to arena. "Tai challage you to a duel." I said. "If I win you give back Raider his Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

"You mean this Red-Eyes Black Dragon. I use in my deck." Tai said and suffle his deck. "If I win I get your Blue-Eyes White Dragon." I suffle my deck as well. "You go frist." Tai said.

[Tai 6000LP]

[Chris 6000LP]

I have Monster Reborn, Elemental HERO Avian, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Armed Dragon LV3, and Uria, Lord of Searing Flames. I draw Pot of Greed. "I play my Spell card Pot of Greed." I said. "I get to Draw two more Card." I said. I draw R - Righteous Justice and H - Heated Heart. "I summon Elemental HERO Avian in ATK mode." [1000 ATK] I said. "I place two Face-downs to end my turn.

"I draw." Tai said. "I summon Flame Tiger in ATK mode." [1800 ATK] Tai said. "I place a card face-down. I end my turn." A Tiger appear with fire. I draw Left Leg of the Forbidden One. I rarly draw a card that summon him. "I play my spell card R-Righteous Justice to destory that face-down card." It was the trap card called Last Turn.

"So you destory Last turn so what." Tai said.

"I summon Armed Dragon in ATK mode." [1200 ATK] I said. "I end my turn." I said.

"I draw." Tai said. "I summon Lesser Dragon in ATK mode." [1200 ATK] Tai said. "I end my turn." Tai said. I draw Left Arm of the Forbidden One. I guss something tell me that going to summon soon.

"I use Armed Dragon LV3 effect to special summon Armed Dragon LV5 in ATK mode." [2400 ATK] I said. I got more ATK points than Flame Tiger. But do to effect to come back. "Armed Dragon LV5 attack his Lesser Dragon." [Tai 6000LP- 4800LP] I said. "I end my turn." I said.

"I draw." Tai said. "I summon Return Zombie in Def mode." [1600 DEF] Tai said. "I sarfice Return Zombie and Flame Tiger to special summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon in ATK mode." [2400 ATK]. "I end my turn." Tai said.

"I will beat you." I said. I draw Right Arm of the Forbidden One. "I play Monter Reborn. I choose Lesser Dragon. I sarfice The three monter on the fleid to special summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon in ATK mode." [3000 ATK] I said. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon Attack Red-Eyes Black Dragon." I said. [Tai 4800LP-4200LP]

"I draw." Tai said. "I play Monter Reborn." Tai said. "Reborn Red-Eyes Black Dragon in Def mode." [2000 DEF] Tai said. "I place one card face-down and end my turn." Tai said. I draw Right Leg of the Forbidden One.

"My Blue-Eyes White Dragon is still stornger than Red-Eyes Black Dragon." I said. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon attack Red-Eyes black Dragon." I said.

"You trigger my trap. Dimensional Prison. It remove your Blue-Eyes White Dragon from Play." Tai said.

"I end my turn." I said.

"I draw." Tai said. "I summon Evil HERO Infernal Prodigy in ATK mode." [300 ATK] "I put Red-Eyes Black Dragon in ATK mode." [2400 ATK] "Evil HERO Infernal Prodigy Attack him dirtectly." [Chris 6000LP-5700LP] Tai said. "Red-Eyes Black Dragon attack him dirtectly in." [Chris 5700LP-3300LP]. " I end my turn." He said.

"Heart of the card help me please." I said. I draw Exodia the Forbidden One.

"Hurry up summon your monter so that destory it." Tai said.

"You never win someone else cards. I the one card to defeat you once and for all." I said.

"What?!" Tai said.

"I summon Exodia the Forbidden One with All the pice of Exodia." [1000 ATK]

"Exodia finish this dual now." I said. [Tai 4200LP-0LP] I win the Dual and got Red-Eyes Black Dragon for Raider.

* * *

**Exodia help Chris. But it not happen again. It going to take longer to summon him.**


	7. Blue Healer Vs Red Fighters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh GX or Any other of Yugioh Anime related. I only own Chris and plot. **

**ME:I add a new Main chater for this story.**

**Chris Blaze (Male) (Age 14) **

**Tim (Raider) Raids (Male) (Age 15)**

**Dr. Drake (Male) (Age 28) (Teacher)**

**Tai Heat (Male) (Age 18)**

**Sara Rose (Female) (Age 18)**

* * *

"So Chris what are we going to do?" Raider ask.

"Yeah Chris, what up." Tai said.

"What are you three doing missing Class." Drake said.

"I think we got loss right Tai."

"Yes, let get back to class." Tai said. As We ran to class. Our teaher Prof. West.

"Well everyonre here." Prof. West said. "Their Two Day Dual with Blue Healers and Red Fighters After 6 period." He said. "It going to start today." He said. "Alex Ryo and Sara Rose pick your two best student." He said. "Now!" He yelled.

"I pick Raider and Chris since they both hold powerful monster in their deck." Alex said.

"I pick Megan Terra and Ashly ." Sara said. She is weaing blue shirt and pants. She have blond hair. One of the girls look at me and blush. When got to dual starts.

"I am the head of this school. My name is Vinnie." Vinnie said. "This is going to be a two day dual between Blue Healers and Red Fighters. If get defeated it a dual you take your normal class."He said. "Let these dual begin." He said.

"I challage you to dual." Megan said. "If I win with the help of Sara you goon date with me." She said. Wow, a early love.

"I appect with the help Raider." I said.

[Megan&Sara 12000LP]

[Raider&Chris 12000LP]

"This how it work. It go to me then you then Sara then Raider." Megan said. "I go frist." she said. "I summon Vampire Lady in Def mode."[1550 DEF].

"My turn." I said. I have Elemental HERO Heat, Elemental HERO Lady Heat, Prohibition, and Polymerization. I draw Greed. "I play Polymerization to fuse Elemental HERO Heat and Lady Heat to special summon Elemental HERO Inferno in ATK mode." [2300 ATK] I said. "I Play my Trap card Greed. Now each time one of us draw a card. We lose 500 Life points." I said. "I place a face-down and end my turn." I said.

"I draw." Sara said. [Megan&Sara 12000LP- 11500LP] "I summon Elemental HERO Heat in ATK mode." [1600 ATK] Sara said. "I play my spell card called Mask Change." Sara said. I never herd of it. "It allow me change any Hero monters like Elemental HERO Heat and change them into one of the Masked HERO with same Attribute as the HERO monter that was on the feild." She said. "I summon Masked HERO Goka in ATK mode." [2200 ATK] Sara said. "He gain 300 ATK points for every HERO monter in my Gaveryard." [2200 ATK-2500 ATK] Sara said. "He can't attack this turn." She said.

"I draw now and find away to beat that Masked HERO." Raider said as he draw a card.

[Raider&Chris 12000LP-11500]

"I summon Lord of D in ATK mode." [1200 ATK] Raider said. "I play Flute of Summoning Dragon to special summon Magna Dragon and Winged Dragon, Guadian of the Fortress#1 in ATK mode." [Magna Dragon 1400 ATK] [Winged Dragon, Guadian of the Fortress#1 1400 ATK] Raider said. "I use Magna Dragon effect as a tuner monster. I send my two dragon that on the fleid and Synco summon Black-Winged Dragon in ATK mode." [2800 ATK] Raider said.

"No, snoger then my Goka." Sara said.

"Yes that why I said that." Raider said. "Now Black-Winged Dragon Attack Masked HERO Goka."[Megan&Sara 11500LP-11200LP] Raider said. "I place a face-down." Raider said.

"I draw." [Megan&Sara 11200LP-10500] Megan said. "I play my Flute of Summoning Dragon." Megan said.

"Oh no my Lord of D is on the feild and since the feild she can use it." Raider said.

"I speical summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Koumori Dragon in ATK mode." [Blue-Eyes White Dragon 3000 ATK] [Koumori Dragon 1500 ATK] Megan said.

"What a Blue-Eyes White Dragon?" I ask.

"You are the only one with Blue-Eyes White Dragon. I know rare to get one. I got luck one day and got just Blue-Eyes White Dragon, But you have three Blue-Eyes White Dragon in you deck." Megan said. "I more power than that Black-Winged Dragon or Elemental HERO Inferno." Megan said. "I let you draw a card." Megan said.

"Thanks." I said. I draw Pot of Greed. [Raider&Chris 11500LP-11000LP] "I play Pot of Greed. I draw two cards and loss 1000 life points." [Raider 11000LP- 10000LP] I said. I draw Monster Reborn and Winged Dragon of Ra. "I play monster reborn to special summon Masked HERO Goka in ATk mode." [2200 ATK- 2800 ATK] I said. "Raider can I tribute your Black-Winged Dragon with the two Hero monster on the field to normal summon Winged Dragon of Ra?" I ask Raider.

"Sure," Raider said.

"I tribute Black-Winged Dragon and the Two HERO to gaveyard to normal summon Winged Dragon of Ra in ATK mode." [? ATK] "I am sorry Inferno." I said. "We now give up life points until we have 100 life points." [Raider&Chris 10000LP-100LP] [Winged Dragon of Ra 9900 ATK] "We have to frist this once and for all." I said. "Now Winged Dragon of Ra attack Koumori Dragon now." I said.

[Megan&Sara 10500LP- 2100LP]

"Ha the next turn you are going to loss do to your Greed card." Megan said.

"I playmy face-down. It is a spell card called Prohibition. I declare Greed." I said. "It cannot be use." I said. "I end my turn." I said.

"I draw." Sara said. "I summon The Six Samurai - Nisashi in ATK mode." [1400 ATK] Sara said. "I end my turn." She said.

"Yes my turn." Raider said. "I summon Red-Eyes Black Chick. I use his effect to special summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon." [2400 ATK] Raider said. "I play my spell card Dragon Treasure and use on my Red-Eyes Black Dagon." [2400 ATK- 2700 ATK] Raider said. "Red-Eyes Black Dragon attack Nisashi." [Megan&Sara 2100LP- 800LP] Raider said. "I place a face-down to end my turn." Raider said.

"I draw." Megan said. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon attack Red-Eyes Black Dragon." Megan said.

"You trigger my trap." Raider said. "It called Dimensional Prison. It removed your monster from play." Raider said.

"I end my turn." Megan said.

"This turn is your last." I said. I draw Elemental HERO Stratos. "I summon Elemental HERO Stratos in ATK mode." I said. "Elemental HERO Stratos attack Vampire Lady." I said. "Now Winged Dragon of Ra attack them dircetly." I said.

[Megan&Sara 800LP-0LP]

"We loss." Megan said. She look at me and blushing. Afterthe Two Day dual. The Red Fighters have Won.

"The winners are Red Fighters day after this day is going be the two day dual Between Black Warroirs and Yellow Wisdom." Vinnie said.

* * *

**I look for the New Elemental HERO Girl.**


	8. Elemental HERO Lady Blaze

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh GX or Any other of Yugioh Anime related. I only own Chris and plot. **

**ME:I made my own Elemental HERO Girl. It only be use in FanFic.**

**Chris Blaze (Male) (Age 14) **

**Tim (Raider) Raids (Male) (Age 15)**

**Dr. Drake (Male) (Age 28) (Teacher)**

**Tai Heat (Male) (Age 18)**

**Sara Rose (Female) (Age 18)**

* * *

"So are you ready to dual tomarrow Tai." I said.

"Yes, I got my Evil HERO." Tai said.

"We see if you can beat Red-Eyes Black Dragon." Raider said.

"Raider you would not win without Chris help." Sara said.

"Winged Dragon of Ra is powerful but Slifer the Sky Dragon." Raider said.

"That it!" Drake yelled. "I play Dangerous Machine Type-6." Drake said. "I also play Infinite Cards." Drake said. I wonder why he that since no one is dual him. "I summon Flame Tiger in ATK mode." [1800 ATK] Drake said. "I play 7 and epuiped it Flame Tiger but I sarfice the three Perment Spell cards to summon Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder in ATK mode." [4000 ATK] Drake said. "Now Hamon make Chris, Raider, Tai, and Sara hear my class study.

"Ahhhh." We said. They disapped soon I hear him talk.

"As was saying. Tomarrow is the Black Warroir vs. Yellow Wisdom." Drake said. After that happen. It was our break. I walk around with Sara and Raider.

"Sara." I said.

"Yes?" She ask.

"How about a trigale dual you Vs me Vs Raider at 3:00?" I ask. "Are you ready Raider for it?" I ask him.

"Sure," They said togeter. Raider and Sara left to prepare for the dual. I sould too. I look though my deck. A card side out. It was a Ritual Monster called Elemental HERO Lady Blaze. I got it from the that made Dual Monster. He said

'That the only one that is made, something tells me it love you a whole lot. It not the frist time. Jaden's card Yubel fell in love with him.' It card is powerful. I put it back in my deck. it was 2:30 so I left my deck under my draw. I felt if something is stacking me. I look behind me and saw the stirt of Elemental HERO Lady Blaze. She have Blue Hair and Green eyes. She is wearing a Black suit from her boods that to her feets. She have size boobs. She have red lips. She my deckin her hand and trow it to me. She disappear and went into my deck. it is 3:00 so I went and to see Raider and Sara waiting. "let dual" I said.

* * *

**THe chapter is the two part dual.**


	9. Square Dual Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh GX or Any other of Yugioh Anime related. I only own Chris and plot. **

**ME:A new main Chater**

**Main Chaters**

**Chris Blaze (Male) (Age 14) **

**Tim (Raider) Raids (Male) (Age 15)**

**Dr. Drake (Male) (Age 28) (Teacher)**

**Tai Heat (Male) (Age 18)**

**Sara Rose (Female) (Age 18)**

**Sacred Chris (Male) (Age ?)**

* * *

"Let Dual." I said.

[Chris 6000LP]

[Raider 6000LP]

[Sara 6000LP]

"Chris you are not dualing for fun anymore. You have a Sacred Item that is so simlair to the Millennium Items but they hold a darker power." Someone said. "You hold the Sacred Puzzle" He said. I look under my shirt and saw my Black Puzzle. I know it was Sacred Puzzle.

"Sa-cr-ed!" I yelled.

"So Sacred Chris ready to dual." He said.

"I ready." I said with the voice of Sacred Chris.

[Chris swicth to Sacred Chris 6000LP]

"I am Rai." Rai said.

[Rai 6000LP]

We all draw five cards. I have Left Leg of the Forbidden One, Right Leg of the Forbidden One, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Pot of Greed, and Uria, Lord of Searing Flames. I draw V-Tiger Jet. "I go frist." I said. "I summon V-Tiger Jet in Def mode." [1800 DEF] I said. "I play the spell card Pot of Greed. I draw two new cards." I said. I draw Greed and Call of the Haunted. "I place two cards face-downs and end my turn." I said. If I draw one more Continuous Trap Card I be ready to speical summon Uria, Lord of Searing Flames.

"I draw." Raider said. "I summon Crashbug Y in Def mode." [1600 DEF] Raider said. "Use his effect to special summon Crashbug X in Def mode." [2000 DEF] Raider said. Why would he use Crashbug Y effect to summon Crashbug X. Wait what if he going to summon Raviel, Lord of Phantasms. "I also his effect to special summon Crashbug Z in Def mode. [1500 DEF] Raider said. "I sarfice the three Crashbugs to special summon Raviel, Lord of Phantasms in ATK mode." [4000 ATK] Raider said. "I place a card face-down to end my turn." Raider said.

"I draw." Rai said. "I summon Vampire Lady in Def mode." [1550 DEF] "I play the spell card called Double Summon. I normal summon another monster." Rai said. "I summon Nekogal #1 in ATK mode." [1100 ATK] Rai said. "I place one card face-down. and end my turn." Rai said.

"I draw." Sara said. "I summon Amazoness Fighter in ATK mode." [1500 ATK] Sara said. "I place a card face-down and my turn." She said.

"Ok I draw." I said. I draw Imperial Custom. "I play my face-down Continuous Trap Card called Greed. Now that one of us draw a card we will lose 500 Life Points." I said. "I play my Continuous Trap Card called Imperial Custom to poctected Greed." I said. "I end my turn for now." I said.

"I draw." [Raider 6000LP-5500LP] Raider said. "I summon Lord of D in ATK mode." [1200 ATK] Raider said. "I play my face-down card called Flute of Summoning Dragon to special summon two Luster Dragon 2 in ATK mode. [2400 ATK for both Luster Dragon] Raider said. "I tirbute my three monster to normal summon Slifer the Sky Dragon in ATK mode." [? ATK] Raider said. "It gain 1000 ATK and DEF points for each card in my hand." Raider said. "I count two." [Slifer ? ATK- 2000 ATK] Raider said. "I place a card face-down." [Slifer 2000 ATK- 1000 ATK] Raider said. He is sliming about something. "Raviel attack V-Tiger Jet." Raider said. "I end my turn." Raider said.

"I draw." [Rai 6000LP-5500LP] Rai said. "I summon Water Girl in ATK mode." [1250 ATK] "Water Girl attack Slifer." Rai said.

"You trigger my trap called Mirror Force." [Rai 5500LP-5200LP] Raider said. It destory all of Rai monster to his gaveyard.

"I end my turn." Rai said. His Water girl is gone.

"I draw." [Sara 6000LP-5500LP] Sara said. "I play Monster Reborn to summon Water Girl in Def mode." [1000 DEF] Sara said. "I end my turn." She said.

"My turn." [Sacred Chris 6000LP-5500LP] I draw W-Wing Catapult."I play my face-down Continuous Trap Card called Call of the Haunted. It allow me specail summon one monster from my gaveryard. I chose V-Tiger Jet in Def mode."[1800 DEF] I said. "I sarfice the three Continuous Trap Cards to speical summon Uria, Lord of Searing Flames in ATK mode." [0 ATK] "He gain 1000 ATK points for each Continuous Trap Cards in the gaveryard and I count three." [Uria 0 ATK- 3000 ATK] I said. "I summon W-Wing Catapult in Def mode." [1500 DEF] I said. "Uria attack Vampire Lady." I said. "I end my turn." I said.

"I draw." [Slifer 1000 ATK- 2000 ATK] Raider said. "I play the spell card called Pot of Greed. I two more cards." Raider said. "I summon Koumiori Dragonin ATK mode." [1500 ATK] Raider said. "I play the spell card called White Dragon Ritual. "I sarfice Koumiori Dragon to Ritual summon Paladin of White Dragon in ATK mode." [1900 ATK] Raider said. "I end my turn." [Slifer 2000 ATK- 1000 ATK] Raider said.

* * *

**So The next part is coming.**


	10. Square Dual Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh GX or Any other of Yugioh Anime related. I only own Chris and plot. **

**Main Chaters:**

**Chris Blaze (Male) (Age 14) **

**Tim (Raider) Raids (Male) (Age 15)**

**Dr. Drake (Male) (Age 28) (Teacher)**

**Tai Heat (Male) (Age 18)**

**Sara Rose (Female) (Age 18)**

**Sacred Chris (Male) (Age ?)**

* * *

***Last time***

I draw W-Wing Catapult."I play my face-down Continuous Trap Card called Call of the Haunted. It allow me specail summon one monster from my gaveryard. I chose V-Tiger Jet in Def mode."[1800 DEF] I said. "I sarfice the three Continuous Trap Cards to speical summon Uria, Lord of Searing Flames in ATK mode." [0 ATK] "He gain 1000 ATK points for each Continuous Trap Cards in the gaveryard and I count three." [Uria 0 ATK- 3000 ATK] I said. "I summon W-Wing Catapult in Def mode." [1500 DEF] I said. "Uria attack Vampire Lady." I said. "I end my turn." I said.

"I draw." [Slifer 1000 ATK- 2000 ATK] Raider said. "I play the spell card called Pot of Greed. I two more cards." Raider said. "I summon Koumiori Dragonin ATK mode." [1500 ATK] Raider said. "I play the spell card called White Dragon Ritual. "I sarfice Koumiori Dragon to Ritual summon Paladin of White Dragon in ATK mode." [1900 ATK] Raider said. "I end my turn." [Slifer 2000 ATK- 1000 ATK] Raider said.

***Now***

"I draw." Rai said. "I summon Spherous Lady in Def mode." [1400 DEF] Rai said. "I play the spell card called Double Summon to summon Sunny Pixie in Def mode." [400 DEF] Rai said. "I end my turn." Rai said.

"I draw." Sara said. "I summon Hand of Six Samurai in ATK mode." [1600 ATK] Sara said. "Hand of the Six Samurai attack his Spherous Lady." Sara said. "I end my turn."

"My move." I said. I draw Card Destruction. "I play the Spell card called Card Destruction. Now all will refesh our hands." I said. I draw Brain Control, Dragonic Tactics and Influence Dragon. "I play my Spell card called Brain Control. It allow me to control a monster my from one of you. I chose Paladin of White Dragon." I said. As come to my fleid. "I sarfice to speical summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon." [3000 ATK] I said. "Blue-Eyes can't Attack this turn." I said. "I summon Influence Dragon in Def mode." [900 DEF] I said. "I end my Turn." I said.

"I draw." Raider said. "I summon Uraby in ATK mode." [1500 ATK] Raider said. "I end my turn." Raider said.

"I draw!" Rai said. "I summon Sunny Pixie in ATK mode." [300 ATK] Rai said. "I overlaying Level 1 to Xyz Summon Slacker Magician in Def mode." [2100 DEF] Rai said. "I end my turn." Rai said.

"I draw." Sara said. "I summon Flamvell Magician." I said. "I overlaying level 4. I overlay Flamvell Magician, Water Girl and Amazoness Fighter to Xyz summon Number 16: Shock Master in ATK mode." [2300 ATK] Sara said. "Now Shock Master attack Slacker Magician." Sara said.

"Use her effect. She once per turn" Rai said.

"I end my turn." Sara said.

"Time to draw." I said. I draw Cyber Dragon. "I summon Cyber Dragon in ATK mode." [2100 ATK] I said. "I use Influence Dragon's Effect. It allow me to change one of my monster to dragon. I chose Cyber dragon." I said. "I tune Cyber Dragon with Influence Dragon to Synchro Summon Light End Dragon in ATk mode." [2600 ATK] I said. "Light End Dragon Attack Slacker Magician." I said.

"I use her effect. Now She once per turn." Rai said.

"I want you to do that. Uria attack Slacker Magician." I said. "I end turn." I said.

"I draw a card." [Slifer 1000 ATK- 2000 ATK] Raider said. "Slifer attack Rai dircectly." [Rai 5200LP- 3200LP] Raider said. "Raviel fisnish what Slifer started." [Rai 3200LP-0LP] Raider said. "I end my turn." Raider said

"I draw." Sara said. "I summon Scrap Goblin in Def mode." [500 DEF] Sara said. "Shock Master attack Slifer." [Raider 5500LP- 5200LP] Sara said. "I end my turn." Sara said.

"My move." I said. I draw Elemental HERO Heat. "I summon Elemental HERO heat in ATK mode." [1600 ATK] I said. "Light End Dragon attack Shock Master." [Sara 5500LP-5200LP] I said. "I end my turn." I said.

"Time to draw." Raider said. "I sarfice Uraby to Speical summon Prime Material Dragon in ATK mode." [2400 ATK] Raider said. "I end my turn." Raider said.

"I draw now." Sara said. "I summon Elder of the Six Samurai in Def mode." [400 DEF] Sara said. "I overlaving level 3. I overlay Elder of the Six Samurai, Hand of Six Samurai and Scrap Goblin to Xyz summon Number 34: Terror-Byte in Def mode." [2900 DEF] Sara said. "I end my turn." Sara said.

"My turn to draw." I said. I draw Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "I sarfice V-Tiger Jet, W-Wing Catapult, and Elemental HERO Heat to Speical summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon in ATk mode." [3000 ATK] I said. "I overlaving level 8. I overlay both of my Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Light End Dragon to Xyz summon Legendary Dragon of White in ATK mode." [3000 ATK] I said. "Legendary Dragon of White attack Number 34: Terror-Byte." I said. "Uria Attack Sara dirtictly." [Sara 5200LP- 2200LP] I said. "I end my turn." I said.

"I my card." Raider said. "Raviel Attack Sara dirictly." [Sara 2200LP-0LP] Raider said. "I end my turn." Raider said.

"My move." I said. I draw Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "I remove my Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck and play to Summon Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon in ATK mode." [3000 ATK] I said. "Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon attack Raviel." [Sacred Chris 5500LP-4500LP] I said. "I end my turn." I said. My Malefic Blue-eyes dragon went to gaveyard.

"I draw." Raider said. "Raviel attack Legendary Dragon of White." [Sacred Chris 4500LP-3500LP] Raider said. "i End my turn." Raider said.

"My turn." I said. I got make this count. I draw Dawnbreak Gardna. "I summon Dawnbreak Gardna in Def mode." [500 DEF] I said. "It Def become 2100 do to effect." [500- 2100 DEF] I said. "I end my turn." I said.

"I draw." Raider said. "I Summon Magna Dragon in Def mode." [600 DEF] Raider said. "I end my turn." Raider said.

"My move." I said. I draw Dice-nied. "I play the trap card called Dice-nied." I said. "I roll two dicesthe total of dices is level of monsters that go back ing your hand." I said. I roll the dices. One land on five and other is spinning. The other land also on five. that add the total of ten. Raviel, Lord of Phantasms to his hand. "Dice-nied stay on my fleid untill it destory." I said. "Uria attack Magna Dragon." I said. "I end my turn." I said.

"I going try to turn this around." Raider said. "I summon Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator in ATK mode." [1400 ATK] Raider said. "I end my turn." Raider said.

"It my move." I said. I draw Magical Reflect Slime. "I summon Magical Reflect Slime in ATK mode." [700 ATK] I said. "I overlaving level 3. I overlay Magical Reflect Slime and Dawnbreak Gardna to Xyz summon Number 17: Leviathan Dragon in ATK mode." [2000 ATK] I said. "I detach a Overlay Unit so Leviathan Dragon gain 500 ATK points." [2000 ATK- 2500 ATK] I said. "Leviathan Dragon attack Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator." [Raider 5500LP- 4400LP] I said. "Uria attack Raider directly." [Raider 4400LP- 1400LP] I said. "I end my turn." I said.

"I draw the last card." Raider said. "I summon Uraby in ATK mode." [1500 ATK] "I end my turn." Raider said.

"Time to draw." I said. I draw Armed Dragon. "Uria attack Uraby." [Raider 1400LP-0LP] I said. (**Sacred Chris swich back to Chris)** "Nice dual." I said to Raider and Sara. We back to our dorm. Torrow the Black Warroir vs. Yellow Yellow Wisdom.

* * *

**Some of chaters have a number monsters. Please review.**


	11. Black Warroir VS Yellow Wisdom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh GX or Any other of Yugioh Anime related. I only own Chris and plot. **

**ME: I made a new chater.**

**Main Chaters:**

**Chris Blaze (Male) (Age 14) **

**Tim (Raider) Raids (Male) (Age 15)**

**Dr. Drake (Male) (Age 28) (Teacher)**

**Tai Heat (Male) (Age 18)**

**Sara Rose (Female) (Age 18)**

**Sacred Chris (Male) (Age ?)**

* * *

"Tai are ready for dual." I ask.

"Yes." Tai said.

"Sara do you know the oldest student of Yellow Wisdom?" I ask her.

"His name is Gavin Rari." Sara said. "He use Synchro Monsters." She said. "He have half of deck of level 5 to xyz summon Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech." She countine.

"Well I seen Tai Evil Hero deck." Raider said.

"Tai the two day dual." Drake said. We race to the dualing site. I saw a guy wearing yellow shirt and yellow pants. He had black hair and blue eyes. Saw Tai and the two best dualist with him. I saw the same guy with two guys.

"today is Black Warroir Vs. Yellow Wisdom." Vinnie said.

"I'm Gavin Rari." The same dude said. "This Gero and Blake Dart." Gavin said.

"I'm Tai. This is Ray Heat and Ashly Tur." Tai said.

"Let Dual!" Everyone said. I saw Gavin and Tai.

"Let Dual now." Gavin said.

"Ok," Tai said.

[Tai 6000LP]

[Gavin 6000LP]

"You go frist." Gavin said.

"Time to draw now." Tai said. They have five card in hand. Tai draw a card. "I summon Elemental HERO Brustinatrix in ATK mode." [1200 ATK] Tai said. "I place a card face-down and end my turn." Tai said.

"I draw." Gavin said. "I speical summon Cyber Dragon in ATK mode." [2100 ATK] Gavin said. "I summon another Cyber Dragon in ATK mode." [2100 ATK] Gavin said. "I overlaving level 5. I overlay both of my Cyber Dragon to Xyz Summon Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech in ATk mode." [2400 ATK] Gavin said. "I end my turn." Gavin said.

"Well I draw." Tai said. "I summon Elemental HERO Avian in ATK mode." [1000 ATK] Tai said. "I overlaving level 3. Ioverlay Elemental HERO Brustinatrix and Avian to Xyz summon Number 20: Giga-Brilliant in ATK mode." [1800 ATK] Tai said. "I detach one overlay unit all of I control gain 300 ATK points." [1800 ATK-2100 ATK] Tai said. "I summon Evil HERO Infernal Gainer in ATK mode." [1600 ATK] Tai said. "I end my turn." Tai said.

"I summon Gusto Falco in Def mode." [1400 DEF] Gavin said. "Chronomaly Machu Mech attack Giga-Brilliant." Gavin said.

"You trigger my trap card called Dimensional Prison. It revomed your monster from play." Tai said.

"I end my turn." Gavin said.

"Draw." Tai said. "I summon Goggle Golem in ATK mode." [1500 ATK] Tai said. "Goggle Golem ATK point become 2100 because the it effect." [1500 ATK-2100 ATK] Tai said. "I play the spell card called Dark Fusion. I Fuse Goggle Golem and Evil HERO Infernal Gainer to Summon Evil HERO Dark Gaia in ATK mode." [? ATK] Tai said. "It ATK points is equal total of the monster use to make it." [? ATK-3700 ATK] Tai said. "I detach a overlay unit so all my face-up monster gain 300 ATK points." [Dark Gaia 3700 ATK-4000 ATK] [Giga-Brilliant 2100 ATK-2400 ATK] Tai said. "Giga-Brilliant attack Gusto Falco." Tai said. "Dark Gaia Attack Gavin Dircrictly." [Gavin 6000LP-2000LP] "I end my turn." Tai said.

"I draw." Gavin said. "I play the spell card called Dark Hole." Gavin said. "I summon Cyber Dragon in ATK mode." [2100 ATK] Gavin said. "I play the spell card called monster reborn." Gavin said. "I reborn Gusto Falco in Def mode." [1400 DEF] Gavin said. "Cyber Dragon attack Tai dirctly." [Tai 6000LP- 3900LP] Gavin said. "I end my turn." Gavin said.

"I draw now." Tai said. "I summon Return Zombie in Def mode." [1600 DEF] Tai said. "I end my turn." Tai said.

"I draw and I will beat you." Gavin said. "I summon Vice Dragon in ATK mode." [2000 ATK] Gavin said. "I tune Vice Dragon with Gusto Falco to Synchro summon Exploder Dragon in ATK mode." [2400 ATK] Gavin said. "Exploder Dragon attack Return Zombie." Gavin said. "Cyber Dragon attack him dirtely." [Tai 3900LP- 1800LP] "I end my turn." Gavin said.

"I draw." Tai said. "I play the spell card called monster reborn." Tai said. "I reborn Return Zombie in Def mode." [1600 DEF] Tai said. "I end my turn." Tai said.

"I draw." Gavin said. "Cyber Dragon attack Return Zombie." Gavin said. "Exploder Dragon Attack him dirtrickly." [Tai 1800LP-0LP] Gavin said. two day later Gavin won so three days Red Figher Chris vs. Yellow Wisdom Gavin.

"So Gavin vs. Chris in three Days said." Vinnie said.

* * *

**The next chater is going to be dual bewteen Chris and his younger step-sister.**


	12. Chris Vs His Step-Sister

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh GX or Any other of Yugioh Anime related. I only own Chris and plot. **

**Main Chaters:**

**Chris Blaze (Male) (Age 14) **

**Tim (Raider) Raids (Male) (Age 15)**

**Dr. Drake (Male) (Age 28) (Teacher)**

**Tai Heat (Male) (Age 18)**

**Sara Rose (Female) (Age 18)**

**Sacred Chris (Male) (Age ?)**

* * *

"Chris are you still up?" Raider ask.

"Yes," I said.

"You are preparing for the dual two days later." Raider said. Someone knock on the Door. I open it. It was Sara and Tai.

"Hi Sara and Tai." I said to them. "Come in." I said to them.

"Chris we saw a girl saying your name over and over." Sara said.

"We think you know something about that girl." Tai said.

"Chris!" Drake Yelled.

"What Dr. Drake?" I ask him.

"I want you to follow me." Drake said. So I follow him and saw the girl who turn out to be myYoung Step-Sister Ruby R Blaze.

"Ruby?" I said.

"Chris you are coming back with me." Ruby said.

"Not unless you dual me. If I win I stay. If I lose I leave in four days and quit dualing forever." I said.

"Ok," Ruby said.

"Let Dual!" Ruby and I said. We draw five cards.

[Chris 6000LP]

[Ruby 6000LP]

"Lady frist." Ruby said. "I summon Cyber Falcon in Def mode." [1200 DEF] Ruby said.

"My turn." I said. I have Monster Reborn, Cyber Dragon, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Meklord Emperor Wisel, and Armed Dragon LV3. I draw Polymerization. "I speical summon Cyber Dragon in ATK mode." [2100 ATK] I said. "I summon Armed Dragon LV3 in ATK mode." [1200 ATK] I said. "Cyber Dragon attack Cyber Falcon." I said. "Armed Dragon LV3 attack Ruby dirctly." [Ruby 6000LP- 4800LP] I said. "I place two cards face-down." I said.

"I draw." Ruby said. "I play the spell card called Monster Reborn. I reborn Cyber Falcon in ATK mode." [1400 ATK] Ruby said. "I summon Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle in ATK mode." [1400 ATK] Ruby said. "I place a card face-down and my turn." Ruby said.

"I draw now." I said. I draw Vylon Cube. "I use Armed Dragon LV3's Effect. I send Armed Dragon LV3 to gaveyard and Summon Armed Dragon LV5 in ATK mode." [2400 ATK] I said. "I overlaying level 5. I overlay Cyber Dragon and Armed Dragon LV5 to Xyz summon Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja in ATK mode." [2400 ATK] I said. "I summon Vylon Cube in Def mode." [800 DEF] I said. "I end my turn." I said.

"Well about time." Ruby said as she draw a card. "I summon Elemental HERO Ocean in ATK mode." [1500 ATK] Ruby said. "I overlaving level 4. I overlay Elemental HERO Ocean, Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle, and Cyber Falcon to Xyz summon Number 32: Shark Drake in ATK mode." [2800 ATK] Ruby said. "I end my turn." Ruby said.

"Ok, I draw." I said. I draw Pot of Greed. "I play spell card called Pot of Greed. I get to draw two more cards." I said. I draw Blue-Eyes White Dragon(x2). "I play the spell card called Polymerization. I fuse My three Blue-Eyes white Dragon to summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon in ATK mode." [4500 ATK] I said. "I end my turn." I said.

"I will win and beat you Chris." Ruby said. "I play spell card called Brain Control to take over your Blue-Eyes Ultimate Daragon for one turn." Ruby said. "Shark Drake attack Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja." [Chris 6000LP-5600LP] Ruby said. "I detach one overlay unit to bring back Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja in ATK mode on your side." [Chris side Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja 2400 ATK- 1400 ATK] Ruby said. "Now Shark Drake can attack it again." [Chris 5600LP-4200LP] Ruby said. "I detach a other overlay unit to bring it back again on your side in ATK mode." [Chris side Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja 1400 ATK-400 ATK] Ruby said."Just like before Shark Drake attack again." [Chris 4200LP-2200LP] Ruby said. "I end my turn." Ruby said and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon is back on my side of the flied.

"I draw." I said. I draw Ice Master. "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack shark Drake." I said.

"Thanks. You trigger my trap. It called Mirror force." Ruby said. [Chris 2200LP- 0LP] I lost.

"A deal is a deal" I said.

"You are quit dualing." Raider said. "In Four days." Raider said.

"Raider I will. But I got the last and Big dual." I said.

"But what if you lose." Sara said.

"Yeah Chris." Tai said.

"Tai and Raider, I give the Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my deck." I said. "I still end my dualing." I said. "Ruby." I said.

"Yes?" Ruby said.

"Remeber Four days." I said.

* * *

**Four days is going to fly.**


	13. Chris Blaze VS Gavin Rari Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh GX or Any other of Yugioh Anime related. I only own Chris and plot. **

**Main Chaters:**

**Chris Blaze (Male) (Age 14) **

**Tim (Raider) Raids (Male) (Age 15)**

**Dr. Drake (Male) (Age 28) (Teacher)**

**Tai Heat (Male) (Age 18)**

**Sara Rose (Female) (Age 18)**

**Sacred Chris (Male) (Age ?)**

* * *

It been Two days sined my dual with Ruby my step-sister. Today ismy dual with Gavin. After class at collage.

"Today is dual beween Chris Blaze and Gavin Rari." Vinnie said. "Now tell us something about you before the dual start." Vinnie said.

"I going to win this." Gavin said.

"I will beat you." I said.

"Let Dual!" Gavin and I said.

[Chris 6000LP]

[Gavin 6000LP]

"I go frist," I said. I have Air Armor Ninja, Flame Armor Ninja, Aqua Armor Ninja, Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Pot of Greed. I draw Junk Synchron. "I summon Air Armor Ninja in ATK mode." [1400 ATK] I said. "I play the spell card called Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." I said. I draw Elemental HERO Lady Heat and Meklord Emperor Granel. "I end my turn." I said.

"Well time for me to draw." Gavin said. "In my hand is the monster that defeat you." Gavin said. "I speical summon Cyber Dragon in ATK mode." [2100 ATK] Gavin said. "I summon Cyber Dragon in ATK mode." [2100 ATK] Gavin said. "I play the spell card called Double Summon. I get to summon again." Gavin said. "I summon Cyber Dragon in ATK mode." [2100 ATK] Gavin said. "I play the spell card Polymerization. I fuse the three Cyber Dragon to summon Cyber End Dragon." [4000 ATK] Gavin said. "I end my turn." Gavin said.

"I draw now." I draw the Sword of Revealing Light. "I play the spell card called Sword of Revealing Light." I said "Now you can't attack three whole turns." I said. But is that enofth.

* * *

**Good this going three parts.**


End file.
